


Dark Encounters

by Idunn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking for the alley. It was late, and cold, but you were alone in the street.   
You thought you were, at least.  
The only thing you saw was a shadow that suddenly grew to your right, and the press of something sharp at your neck.   
And the dry, cold voice at your ear.  
\- I really hope darling that you kept your promise. It was in your best interest to do so, after all-  
Your eyes filled with tears.  
\- I, I swear, I haven't told anyone! I swear! Please... -The tears spilled down your cheeks -Don't hurt me! I have done just as you said to me!-  
The sharp thing (maybe a knife, probably a claw) trailed down your chest.  
\- I always thought mage kind like yourself would be more... Savy... But I will let you go, in one condition... -  
You were standing there, frozen, as some sharp claws grabbed the hair at your nape, forcing your neck to bend sharply to the right.   
\- I'm feeling a little parched right now, you don't want me to go around feeling so thirsty, isn't it? So a little drink wouldn't be amiss.  
You felt nauseated as a strong arm enveloped you from behind and a piercing pain at your neck. You grabbed your assailant's arm and, doing so, the silver ring you were using touched their hand.  
A sudden scream filled the night, and it wasn't yours.   
You turned around quickly, and a... Someone was crouching in the sidewalk, clutching their arm, that was smoking a little.   
The... Person smiled at you, mouth full of teeth.   
\- Ok, maybe I deserve that. Ja! I knew no one could be as stupid to go out without any protection, and a mage kind like yourself would be no exception. An object of power. Did you make your own, or it's a heirloom?   
You hear the laugh as you star running towards the avenue, their last words haunting...   
\- Don't worry darling, we will meet again! -


	2. A dark apartment

Their laugh sounds wet, echoing loudly in your (you thought) desert apartment.   
Your keys clinked as you stuffed them in your pocket, and you walked to your couch where a tall... being rested. Their face was pale, but if you weren't wrong, they were always that way.  
\- why you are here? I don't owe you nothing, and I think you need permission to enter the home of another. -  
They snorted.  
\- Well, if you followed the codes as they are written, of course it would be a lot more difficult to break in your place. But you don't have the training, little mage. Just a lot of dumb luck, it seems.-  
\- If you want me to do something for you, I'll tell you, I won't do it. Not for all the gold in the world.   
They clicked the lamp on.  
They were there, a weird looking arrow protruding from below their ribcage.  
They saw my eyes and flashed me a smile full of teeth.   
\- A wicked looking thing, isn't it? The hunters who got me, they don't want to kill me. If they wanted me dead, there are cleaner ways to do it.-  
Their face contorted in pain.  
\- I came to you because I been watching you, little mage. And you have a big heart, not a lot of brains, and, how I said, a lot of luck. So, I'll make you a deal. You help me, and I teach you to use your magic. I was a magic user myself, before this- they said, showing their fangs. - I can be your master, and you could be powerful. I know. You have the raw power to do great things ; just imagine what could happen if I... -  
I stopped them with a gesture.   
\- I don't want your help. The only thing I want is for you to leave me be, ok? So, I'll help you, but you have to promise that you won't try to contact me again. -  
They laughed.  
\- Such a little price for a lot. Are you sure of what you are saying?   
\- I'm sure. I'll do what you'll ask of me, within reason -I remarked, getting a good look at all those teeth.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
That night, I dreamed. Of silver arrows in my hands, a piercing pain on my arm, and eyes cold as a frozen lake. And a promise.  
But I didn't remember their words. Not i would for many months. The only thing I had was a name.  
Leo


End file.
